


[podfic] It's getting late (to give you up)

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, domesticity as a love language, himbos, literary foils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Turns out Jack Zimmerman ain't the only one with a sweet thing from Georgia.(Or, the epic love story of Kent "Parse" Parson and Mikheil "Scraps" Kvaratskhelia)02:46:42 :: Written byTheShadowsAreNotWatching.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Scraps (Check Please!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] It's getting late (to give you up)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's getting late (to give you up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330294) by [TheShadowsAreNotWatching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowsAreNotWatching/pseuds/TheShadowsAreNotWatching). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/omgcpitsgettinglatetogiveyouup):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fA2mGwRflJQLdhBKNJx4uu5FxfvDTcGs):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to TheShadowsAreNotWatching for giving me permission to record this work!  
And thanks Growlery for the song recs <3

**Additional credits:**  


* [Surrender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CO8QTlAwFT0) by Walk the Moon,
* [Record scratch sfx](https://freesound.org/people/luffy/sounds/3536/)
* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods.

**Content notes:**  
Alcohol and drugs, Jack’s overdose, sexist/homophobic/ableist langage, homophobic behaviour/remarks from side characters. I’m probably forgetting/not explaining well some stuff, feel free to tell me if I forgot anything or to ask me for more details (comments or contact info below).  
On the lighter side, one (1) ???I-vaguely-tried-something accent.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
